


Sacrifice

by fireawy17



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireawy17/pseuds/fireawy17
Summary: We all make sacrifices in life, but what if you were the sacrifice?This question becomes a reality for Cassie, a young college student, whose father owes a certain someone a large amount of money. When she's offered up as collateral, her entire life is turned upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

Family is the most important thing in the world, right? Family never abandons you or forces you into bad situations. Yeah, I thought so too. That was, until the day my life changed forever. 

It started out as a normal day. I was working as a receptionist in my dads mechanic shop while I finished college, which mainly consisted of reading a book while the phones weren't busy. Out of boredom, I decided to venture into the garage for a snack. That was my first mistake.

"Well who do we have here?" I booming voice asked as I inserted a quarter into the vending machine. 

"Piss off, creep." I mumbled as I pressed the selection buttons. And that was my second. 

"Oh, a mouthy one!" The voice chuckled. 

Huffing, I turned around to see a tall man, clad in a leather jacket stood way too close in my personal space. "Can I like… help you with something?" 

"Oh baby, you can help me with a lot." He shot me a wink. "Let me guess…." he smirked and leaned back a little. "You're Cassie."

"Yeah?" I rolled my eyes and tried to side step him. That's when I saw my dad. He was tied to a chair with an oil stained rag in his mouth. His eye was swollen shut and appeared to have a really bad nose bleed. He looked at me and desperately shook his head. "Dad?" 

"Uh uh uh." The man stuck his hand out to stop me. "See, your daddy here has gotten himself in a bit of a pickle, which now means he got you into this pickle." 

"Dad? What is he talking about?!" My eyes darted from between the man and my father. How did I not hear any of this going on when I was only a room away? 

"Let daddy explain." The main motioned to the two men standing by my fathers chair but didn't take his eyes off of me. "What am I talking about, Paul?" 

"Cass… baby… I'm so sorry." He could barely speak through his sobs. "They were going to kill both of us… Negan said it was the only way…" 

"Dad!" I tried to make a beeline for him again but was again caught by the man, who I assume was Negan. 

"Not so fast there, princess. You're comin' with us." He smirked. "Your daddy here offered you up as ransom till he gets me my money he owes me." 

"I don't understand… what money?" I was breathless. This had to be a dream. A really bad dream. 

"Oh, you don't know, do you?" Negan shook his head. "You see, I graciously leant your pops the money to keep this place afloat and, would ya just imagine, he never paid me back." With a click of his tongue, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Ya see, I normally kill people like that but daddy here offered you up, and all I needed was one look at you to agree." 

I couldn't believe it. For the longest time it had been just my dad and I. I couldn't fathom him giving me up to some crazed stranger. This was just a misunderstanding. 

"I… you did what?" I asked my dad, tears filling my eyes. 

"Hey there darlin', dry them eyes. You don't even know how good I am in the sac yet." He ran his tongue along his bottom lip and smirked. "Lets go." 

Upon his command, the men by my father cut him loose but he made no effort to save me. I was lead out to a black SUV in such a total state of shock that I had no idea what was happening. 

"Don't worry baby." Negan smiled and buckled my seat belt. "I'll take good care of ya."


	2. Chapter 2

I had no idea where I was. All I knew was that I was in a mansion in the middle of the woods. When we pulled up, I was led up to a bedroom, told to be ready at seven for dinner, and locked in. I had no time to register what had happened until now. I sat on the floor of the shower, hot water pulsating my skin and reviving me of the trance I had been in. Everything made sense now. My father’s weird moods in the last few weeks, his secrete trips in the middle of the night, how distant he’d been lately. How long had he known he was sending me away?

A banging on the door startled me out of my thoughts. “You’ve been in there for 45 minutes!” I recognized the voice as belonging to one of the men from earlier. One of Negan’s flunkies. 

“Hoping to catch a peak?” I retorted, turning the water off. When I didn’t get a response, I wrapped myself in a towel and slid out of the door. The room was thankfully empty. Seven was quickly approaching and I had to prepare myself mentally and physically for what could happen. As I sat down at the vanity already stocked with my favorite products, I realized that there was no way for me to prepare if I had no idea what I was in for. I had no idea who this man was or what he was capable of. I didn’t even know where I was. 

After my makeup was done, I walked over to the, of course, already fully stocked dresser. The top drawer was filled with lacy underwear and matching bras that I would never be caught dead in. At least before, when that was still an option. Afterward, I went to the closet and found it stocked with low cut, revealing dresses. Sighing, I slipped on what I considered to be the most modest, but that didn’t say much. 

As if they were counting down the seconds, there was a bang on my door. “Let’s go!” the voice boomed again. Taking a deep breath to settle my nerves, I opened the door and followed the man down the stairs to an elaborate dining room. 

“D?” I heard Negan’s voice question as the man walked into the room before me. Hesitantly I followed, trying to make myself as small as possible. “There she is! And look at YOU!” he rose from his seat and sauntered over to me. “Don’t you look… ravishing.” He ran his tongue along his bottom lip and looked me up and down. 

Noticing my discomfort, Negan motioned for ‘D’ to leave the room and took my hand gently. He was still dressed in his dark jeans and white shirt from earlier, but his leather jacket hung on the back of the chair he was sitting in. 

“I made us a little somethin’ special for tonight.” He smirked as he sat across from me. “I hope you like Italian. If not, we could always skip right to the desert.” I ignored the wink he shot me and instead looked down at my plate. “C’mon baby, cheer up. I know your daddy just sent you away possibly forever with a guy you don’t even know, but it could be worse.”

“How?” I snapped, finally making eye contact with him. “How could it possibly be worse?”

“I could be ugly.” He smirked and picked up his fork. “Now eat.” 

“Are you going to tell me what is going on?” I asked, taking a small bite of the food in front of me, scared as to what would happen if I didn’t. 

Negan clicked his tongue. “All you really need to know is that prick of a father of yours sent you to me. You’re mine now. What you chose to make of that is your own choice.” 

“What do you mean…?” I asked hesitantly. 

“What I mean is that you can basically be my smokin’ hot little prisoner, or,” he took a swig of the beer bottle in front of him. “We can both benefit from this little arrangement and you can marry me.”

“Marry you?” I asked, shocked. “I just fucking met you! I didn’t meet you actually, you TOOK me!” 

“Trust me, darlin’, I would love to take you.” He winked. “But like I said, choice is all fuckin’ yours.”

I looked down at my plate. I could feel his eyes on me but I refused to meet them. He was clearly out of his mind. 

“Sir? We have a bit of an issue.” D’s familiar voice mumbled from the doorway.   
“And you can’t fucking take care of it?” Negan growled, but got up anyways. “I’m sorry baby,” he made his way over to me. “Should be just a second.” With a cocky kiss on my head, he slipped out of the room. 

What the fuck was happening? I looked around the room. Was I looking for something to defend myself with or a way to escape? I wasn’t even sure. Trying to not make any noise, I slipped out of my seat and made my way over to the window. The view of the woods was absolutely beautiful, and that meant I had a lot of places to hide if I could get away AND make it to them. Of course, the windows were huge and didn’t open. This man clearly wasn’t dumb. 

“Sorry about that, beautiful.” He sauntered back into the room. “Typical annoyances, nothing to be worried about.” 

I nodded, trying to see as much of the surrounding property as I possibly could. There was the dense forest, but the fence that separated me from it had two guards at the gate. I could only imagine who else was lurking around. 

“So, what is it?” he asked, closing in the distance between us. 

“I have to decide right now?” I turned to face him. 

“Yes.” His tone changed to something serious, something dark. “Now what is it?”

The choice was already made for me. I could only imagine what he would do to me as a prisoner, but was he capable of doing the same to his wife? “I’ll marry you.” It came out as almost a whisper. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite fuckin’ hear that.” He smirked. 

“I’ll marry you.” I said a bit louder, my voice cracking as I tried to hold back tears. My options were limited, and he seemed to have made his mind up for me. 

“Right choice.” He growled as his lips crashed on mine. It happened so fast I didn’t register what was happening. Lost in the moment, I wrapped my arms around him as his hands found my ass and squeezed it. He tasted like beer and cigarettes and something else that I couldn’t quite put my finger on. I felt the heat rushing to my core as I pulled away, reality settling back in. 

“S-sorry.” I mumbled, walking back over to the table. 

“What the fuck are you apologizing for, dear wife?” he smirked from where we stood. 

“S-shouldn’t have done that.” I mumbled looking down at my plate. 

“Hey, we’re gettin’ married! That ass is mine.” He slid back into his seat. “I’ll have one of my men move all the shit from that bedroom into… ours.” I felt his cocky smirk burning into my skin. 

“Who… uh… who are you?” I asked shyly. “I mean… if we’re getting married, shouldn’t I at least know who you are?”

He considered this for a moment. “I think you’re referring to what I do. If that’s the case, then you don’t need to worry about it. Whatever you want, you let me or D know. You’ll have a good life with me if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I want to see my father.” I said without hesitation.

“The prick that basically sold you to me?” he scoffed. “Why?”

“Does it matter?” I retorted. “You said whatever I want.”

“See that,” Negan pointed his finger at me. “That is taking advantage of a situation.” 

I froze. Did I finally say the wrong thing? Did I get myself killed before the first day was even over?

“And I find that incredibly sexy.” He grinned, making his way around the table to where I sat. “But that is also something out of bounds of what I was talking about.” He leaned on the table next to where I was sitting.

“Please…” I fought to hold back tears. “I’ll do anything.”

“Hm. I guess there’s somethin’ you can do.”

I looked at him pleadingly. “Whatever it is… I’ll do it.” I knew my father had to be conducting a plan, I just had to see him to figure out what that would be. If that meant playing into Negan’s games, I would have to do it. 

“I guess the wedding night came early!” he boomed and stood me up. “Unless that’s not what you want… dear wife.” I felt his hot breath in my ear and remembered the heat between my legs from our earlier encounter. 

“I... uh… okay.” I whispered as he ran his hands down my body. “But I… I’ve never done this before.” I hesitated. 

“Really?” he smirked, raising his eyebrows. This obviously pleased him to hear as much as it not only displeased me that my first time would be with the man holding me captive and forcing me to marry him, but also because I was extremely nervous. “I’ll take good care of ya, baby.”

Before I could respond, he swept me off of my feet and carried me bridal-style upstairs to what I assumed to be ‘our’ bedroom. 

“Did I hit the fuckin’ jackpot or what.” He smirked as he put me back down on my feet. Before I could get my bearings, his lips were on mine again, his hands back on my ass. Without thinking, I ran my hands threw his slicked back black hair as his tongue slid into my mouth. This elicited a small moan from me, which caused Negan to pull away and smirk. “I want you to strip for me.”

“W-what?” I asked breathlessly as he sat down in a chair across from the giant bed in the center of the room. 

“You’ll do anything to see daddy, right? I gotta see what you’re willing to do. ‘Specially for future reference.” He winked and ushered for me to take off my dress. 

Slowly, my shaky fingers found the zipper to the dress and I undid it. In a moment, I was standing in front of a complete stranger in nothing but my underwear. 

“Come here.” He beckoned me forward with his finger. When I reached him, he began to undo his pants. “On your knees baby.” He mumbled as he pulled them down. 

I gasped as his cock sprang free. It was so big that it was actually scary. 

“Like what you see?” he smirked and grabbed the back of my head, pulling me closer. “I think you know what happens next.” 

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed his hard cock and wrapped my lips around it. This elicited a groan from Negan as I continued to take in as much as possible. 

“Fuck.” He groaned as I pumped my head up and down his shaft, using my hands for whatever couldn’t fit. “You’re fuckin’ good at that.”

Gaining some confidence, I took as much as I could possibly stand in my mouth, feeling it hit the back of my throat. Suddenly, I felt his giant hand in my hair, forcing my head up and down at a vigorous pace. 

Grunting, he let my head go and forced me to my feet. “You lie to me about being a virgin?” he asked, his hand around my throat. 

Even scared shitless, I still felt the heat growing in my core. Unable to formulate words, I shook my head. 

“So you’re just a little whore for me, huh?” he smirked, pushing me backward onto the bed. “Let’s just see how much sucking cock turns you on.”

I whimpered softly at his words. I had no idea why they were turning me on, but I needed some sort of friction between my legs, and fast. I watched nervously as he slid down the lacy panties and tossed them over his shoulder as he got down on his knees in front of the bed. 

“Would you look at that.” He licked his lips as he spread my legs. “You like being a little fuckin’ whore for me?” 

I nodded slowly, hoping that would encourage him to continue. I closed my eyes, the nerves I had buried creeping back up to the surface. 

“Open those baby blues and look at me.” He commanded, forcing my legs open all the way. Once I followed his orders, his mouth found my aching core. I gasped at the friction his tongue was causing against my bundle of nerves, encouraging him to continue. 

“Negan!” I threw my head back on the bed as I felt one of his long figures enter me while he sucked on my clit. “I’m gonna…” 

“That’s right baby.” He mumbled, adding another finger to his assault. “Cum for me baby.” 

Without needing much more assurance, I came unraveled around his fingers, my eyes closing in pure ecstasy. I knew I shouldn’t be enjoying this, but I most definitely was. 

“That was fuckin’ sexy.” He smirked, pulling his fingers out of my core and licking them clean. “I told ya I could make you feel good.” 

“Now tell me how bad you want me to fuck you.” His hand found my throat again as he climbed on top me. “Tell me how bad you want my cock in that pretty little pussy.”

“Please Negan. I need it.” I whimpered as my hands found his strong arms. I had barely noticed how unbelievably sexy he was until this moment. Was it the ecstasy from my orgasm or was it simply because he was actually attractive?

“Fuckin’ right you do.” He mumbled as he slid into me. He gave me a moment to adjust to his size and once I nodded, he started pumping slowly. “So fuckin’ tight!” he growled as he picked up his pace. 

Without thinking, I slid my legs around his waist. I was so lost in the moment that my nerves subsided and all I could focus on was Negan between my legs. “I’m gonna…” I moaned, closing my eyes and arching my back. I couldn’t have ever imagined feeling him this deep inside me. 

Without replying, Negan picked up his pace to something unimaginable. It wasn’t long until we came together. I’m sure everyone in the woods knew what was going on by the way I was screaming his name. 

Once we had both ridden out our orgasms, he plopped down beside me and pulled me against his chest. 

“That was amazing.” I mumbled against his chest, tracing one of the tattoos that covered it. 

“And just think,” he smirked at me as he covered us up with the blanket. “You get to get plowed with it for the rest of your life.”

I ignored his comment as I drifted off into sleep. Tomorrow I would see my father if Negan kept his promise. Tomorrow I could plan my escape.


	3. Chapter 3

When I awoke the next morning, I was relieved to find that Negan wasn’t there. I had no idea where he could be, but that wasn’t my concern right now. My concern was getting out of here. 

Slowly, I got out of the large bed and crept to the closet to get ready for the day. 

“Where do you think you’re goin’?” A familiar gruff voice asked from the doorway of the en suite bathroom, causing me to jump out of my skin. Negan stood there, arms crossed over his chest and towel wrapped around his waist. 

“I was just-“ I stammered, pointing to the closet. 

“I’m just kiddin’, loosen up.” He smirked as he looked me up and down. 

I jumped when I realized that I stood in front of a complete stranger, completely naked. Quickly, I grabbed the throw that sat on the vanity and covered myself up. This is a nightmare. 

He chuckled as he made his way over to me. “You need to relax, dear wife.” He ran his tongue along his bottom lip and wrapped an arm around me. 

“Are we... are we going to see my dad today?” I stammered, trying to maintain a clear stream of thought. 

Negan shrugged as he dropped his towel and made his way over to his dresser. “If you’re sure that’s what you want to do.” 

“Yes.” I responded automatically, watching as he slipped on a pair of black briefs. 

“You sure?” He winked, watching me watch him. 

I felt my face burning as I nodded, frozen in place. 

“Well get dressed. Unless you want to see daddy like that.” He winked and slipped on a pair of black jeans and walked out of the bedroom door.

What the fuck is wrong with me? 

After I was all dressed in one of the dresses Negan had pre-selected for me and a pair of streppy wedges I couldn’t keep my balance in, I tried to make my way down the grand staircase. Tried was the optimul word in that sentence because as soon as I hit the third step, I went tumbling. 

“What the fuck?” Negan asked as he came running in from another room. 

“Ow.” I mumbled as I lay at the bottom. 

“Are you okay baby?” He asked, helping me to my feet. 

“Can I have some normal shoes?” I demanded, crossing my arms. 

“Nah, you look sexy as hell.” He winked. “C’mon, your prick of a father is waiting.” 

I followed him into the kitchen, stopping momentarily so he could help me down the steps. A man sat in the middle of the empty garage, sac over his head but not bound any other way. He was sitting perfectly still. 

“Alright asshole, take it off.” Negan rolled his eyes. 

The man slowly took the sac off of his head and squinted, his eyes adjusting to the lights. It was my dad. 

“Cass!” My dad got up slowly as if in pain and made his way to me cautiously. “Honey, are you okay?” He gave me a feeble hug. 

“Yeah.” I nodded, trying to hold back tears. “Can I, uh, have a sec?” I turned to Negan. “Please?” 

He smirked and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. “You gonna tell him the good news?” 

Dad looked at me questionly, then at Negan. “What are you talking about?”

“We’re gettin’ married!” Negan pulled me to his side, grinning from ear to ear. “How exciting is that, dad?” 

“Negan,” I shook my head. “Please.” 

“Five minutes.” He turned to my dad sternly, “You try anything and I will cut out your fucking tongue.” 

I watched as he sauntered out of the room, hands swinging at his sides nonchalantly. 

“Cass, what the fuck?” My dad grabbed my shoulders, shaking me a little. “Why would you ever do that?!”

“Because that’s the only way he would let me see you!” I whispered back. “And I needed to know what the plan was.” 

“What plan, Cass? What are you talking about?” His expression turned from irrational to confused. 

“To get me out of here!” My eyes darted to the door, making sure Negan wasn’t in the doorway. 

“Cass.. I don’t.. my hands are tied.” Dad sighed and looked defeated. “There’s no way I can get you out, especially not now.” 

“What is wrong with you?!” I screamed at him. “I’m your FUCKING DAUGHTER!” I started making my way to him before strong hands grabbed me. 

“Whoa there.” Negan chuckled, pulling me back into his chest as D and two other men came into the room. “I think it’s time you go. Thanks for visiting us, dad.” 

I watched as the men shoved the sac over his head again and pushed him out of the door. I couldn’t believe this. Everything I knew about my dad was a lie. Was there anyone I could depend on?


End file.
